


Talk to me.

by SrtaDoppe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Asexual Byleth, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Talking, Vaginal Fingering, Yes beta now but i like the tag, kind of, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaDoppe/pseuds/SrtaDoppe
Summary: Claude and Byleth decide that it's a good moment to try to have sex.It could have been, but Byleth realized that she wasn't that excited.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Talk to me.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on years and I made it at 5am with no sleep so uuuuh. Yeah.
> 
> This fic is probably super ooc because it was more like a self-indulgence for myself. I'm not really interested with the idea of being sexual with other people but I highly doubt I'm asexual so sometimes I struggle a bit so yeah whatever. Take this awful Claudeleth fic wrote with lacking of sleep. 
> 
> English is also not my first so you might found a few mistakes. Please let me know if you see any

Even without clothes, the room felt warmer. Hands roaming her body, while Byleth worshipped her partner's body. From his face, always curious and affectionate towards her, emerald eyes following her moves both on the battlefield and out of it, to his shoulders and arms, strong from using the bow, or his calloused hands from years of battling.

Yet, the sensation felt strange. She could tell she was turned on, the touches on her body leaving a trail of flames, specially on her sides and hips. But whenever Claude touched her chest, nothing seemed extremely hot. She vaguely remembers a drunken conversation with Hilda and Sylvain —one that left most of the table either uncomfortable or amused— when they talked about sex. Sylvain talked about how a lot of girls had pretty sensitive boobs, but not always. Hilda agreed, and started talking about her own and starting a debate with Sylvain full woman centered.

Byleth was sure that Felix had steam coming out of his head. From secondhand embarrasment or anger, she could never tell for sure, but would bet all on both of them at the same time.

The feel of something warmer on her chest made the new archobisp came back to reality, seeing his lover start using his mouth on her body. Kissing her neck, her clavicle, going down slowly until he reached her breasts, and his tongue and teeths became more present.

Still, Byleth felt nothing special. It was weird, since no one ever touched her like that, but nothing too overwhelming.

While Claude's mouth was busy attending Byleth's chest, the hand that wasn't holding his wife's lower half started to explore Byleth's body. Lingering touches on the abdomen, and soft grips on her sides, that were going lower and lower, until warm fingers touched the edge of her panties, waiting to her response.

Considering his job on Byleth's chest done, Claude got his mouth off of her body to be see her face, a questioning look on his own, fingers starting to play with his partner's underwear. Not being able to trust her voice, Byleth just nodded, letting Claude slips his finger in the panties, making direct contact with her skin.

Byleth was nervous. She felt how Claude lowered his knee, the one she had been subtle humping during their make out, sometimes feeling Claude push upwards, something that Byleth always answerd with shaky breath and almost inaudible moans.

"Relax." Claude wishpered, too close to her ears, while his fingers played around her middle, but not going inside yet. "You can trust me. I'll never do anything that you don't want."

Byleth nodded again, squeezing Claude's shoulder gently. A new comfortable silence started between them, with only the shaky breaths of Byleth audible enough on their room, until the king of Almyra finally pushed his fingers into his wife, careful enough to not harm her, but not slowly either.

But even doing that, Byleth started feeling uncomfortable. The sensation wasn't pleasing, even when Claude was being especially gentle since it was her first.

"Teach? Are you okay?" The nickname still slipped sometimes from Claude's lips, even if Byleth was no longer his teacher. Worry clouded his eyes, his whole body still, besides the hand on his wife's lower back, soothing touches making shapes there.

Her eyes didn't immediately meet his lover's face, evaluating the possible responses. She wanted to make Claude feel good, and have his first time as nice as she could, but she also knew that her partner wouldn't like the thought of hurting her, so she decided to tell the truth "I'm not comfortable. Being fingered feels... Strange"

A little smile made his way to Claude's face, who, still with the same gentleness and care than before, pulled out his fingers, and cleaned them on the sheets. His hands made their way to Byleth's waist, bringing her close to his body, but not too close to his crotch. Right now, what mattered was Byleth, not his cock.

"It's fine. We can skip the whole fingering thing. Or anything that involves going inside of you if you don't want to" Melting in her lover's hands, Byleth didn't answer, just giving, again, a nod to make sure Claude knew she listened to him.

A new silence filled the place, and Byleth was aware that Claude was waiting for her to speak up. So she did, after figuring out how to tell him. "I've already tried it before. The fingering, I mean. I barely did anything sexual because I didn't have much interest on it, but I mostly sticked to humping. Fingering was out of option because it always felt weird and uncomfortable"

"You should have told me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No need to."

Again, silence. The pair was now laying in bed, one facing the other, touching each other on a with tenderness, without sexual intentions this time. Yet, Claude's dick didn't seem happy with this.

"You're still hard." Touching his arms, her eyes went from his body seeked for attention to his face, where a smile opened its way. "I can still take care of it. I'll just use my hands"

Even if it was an affirmation, Byleth made no move to actually do it until Claude wishpered a barely audible "okay" and kissed his wife, tenderly and soft, grabbing her hands softly, making the way to his crotch.

"Next time, my dear, talk to me. You know I will never judge you, Teach"

"I know"

And so, they kissed again, no more words needed for a pair that could talk with their eyes, share their feelings with kisses and touches.


End file.
